an altered reality
by Photon-eyes galaxy dragon
Summary: Mahad, right hand man of the Pharaoh quickly finds himself infatuated with an innocent outcast. Tributeshipping Mahad x kisara I didn't think there was enough on tributeshipping, so I'm bringing it back. . . Plz don't hate. . .


An altered reality

Mahad's POV:

A ka hunt, it wasn't necessarily my place. It was that common born priest's job, and anyone who was unlucky enough to accompany him. This time was different, though. The pharaoh had specially requested for him to stay with him ever since there'd been sightings of the no good thief king. I could do twice the job he could ever do! I couldn't understand his decision, we'd always been closer than brothers. Yet he chose that _commoner_ over his most trusted guardian and friend!

I also had Mana to look after! She had lessons, and still had a long way to go! Yet here I am in town with Priest Shada, a tolerable man, maybe even friend. We both were just looking for any suspicious activity, a thief here and there and letting the guards that accompanied us bind their hands and take them back to the palace. It was a long and tedious process.

After about five hours into the day Shada turned to me and gave me a strange look, as if he'd heard something unpleasant.

"What is it, Shada?" I asked, turning my body to fully face him. We stood suspended in a dispersed crowd. They made sure not to touch us just in case they got into any trouble. Not that I was that harsh.

"Listen!" He hissed "Do you hear that?"

I Didn't reply, but I did try to hear what he was hearing. I couldn't hear anything above the normal bustle of the marketplace. That's when I heard something very unpleasant. Harsh insults were slicing through the normal noise of the nearby shops, whoever it was best hold their tongue or have an explanation for this. There were women and children around!

I followed the voice, which turned to voices very quickly, Shada in tow. A large crowd was gathered in a circle and whatever was in the middle seemed to be the object of their hatred.

Shada then ordered them to stand back so that I could get a better look as to what had upset them. I couldn't help but wonder what could have angered them, it couldn't have been any common thief.

I push past through the thick crowd, I didn't expect what I came across though. It was. . . a woman, but not like I'd ever seen before. She looked foreign, but even so, not like any foreigner I've ever come across. She looked hurt, some were still pelting stone's at her relentlessly. She was unconscious, but not yet dead I note as I examine her. After I come close enough they stop throwing stones, noticing who I am.

"What is the meaning of this!" I shout at the crowd who, in return, cringed at my tone. In my eyes this was just wrong. I have been noted to have a good sense of justice and I live up to that. As far as I'm concerned, she was pure of sin.

In the corner of my eye I saw something glow very bright, so much so I had to shield my eyes. Shada let out an involuntary yelp and nearly dropped to his knees. I looked between the woman and Shada, a bright light emanated from them both. However, both lights seemed different. Shada's light went in every direction and paled in comparison to the light that was coming from the fair skinned lady. Hers was in the form of a large reptilian beast, it shone brighter than the morning sun yet glowed more like the moon.

As soon as it came, it went. I still sensed the beast, however. It had power, one that could possibly rival that of the gods. The first thought that came to mind was to send her back with the guards to the palace and have her held there. That thought soon vanished thinking about what the other prisoners could, and would, do to her. She'd probably be raped and murdered within minutes of being there. I was ashamed of having even thought of putting here in a place of only darkness when she clearly had a light so bright.

I kneeled over and scooped here into my arms paying no heed to the gasps of shock emanating around me. Even Shada had shock written all over his face, but as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared. "We should head back to the palace." I state simply.

Shada complies without a word and heads back to where his horse his horse faithfully waited. I also went back to my own, girl in one arm, rein in the other. It was both concerning and a relief that she was so light.

As we were riding I took the chance to assess her wounds thoroughly. Deep cuts and bruises scattered her body, making her skin an unappealing purple/blue colour. She needed medical help immediately, with that my pace quickened.

Once we made it to the palace I wasted no time in briskly walking to the palace's medical ward. I Yelled at many servants to prepare a room and get a physician as fast a humanly possible. Time was going slow for me for some strange reason, I just had a strange inclination to get everything done as fast as I could.

Everyone stared, not at me, but at the girl in my arms. I didn't like their stares, she was not some sort of strange animal people could just point and stare at. It wasn't fair, for her, or anyone in her position. I had heard a few calling her cursed or a curse. That was, again, wrong. I had a protective feel, I noticed. I guess it was to be expected though, she seemed innocent and weak, it was only instinct to protect the weak.

I lay her down onto the pile of cloth that was to be her bed, it was still being prepared by on looking servants. Shada had gone straight to the throne room, probably to request and audience with the common-blood priest to tear the monsters from the low-life thieves.

Know that I had done all that I could do for the girl, I felt an emptiness. I hadn't a purpose anymore, so I left to take my place in the throne room. Maybe something normal would take my mind off of the strange activities of today.


End file.
